Babette's Seduction (Title May Change)
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Babette seduces the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. 18 year old Babette AU. I know it says murderer, not initiate, but the initiates are Skyrim's version of the murderer, so I thought it would be fine. Pure smut.


**Babette's Obsession (Title May Change)**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: M**

 **A/N: So in this story, Babette was 18 years old when she was turned, and the Listener is also a vampire about the same age physically, but having been a vampire for exactly half the time Babette had.**

Babette stared at the brunette Listener as the woman practiced, her black and red leather armor clinging tightly to her form. Her twin Daedric daggers slashed at the target. She walked up to her Listener and spoke.  
"My Listener. Can you teach me some of those moves?"

"How many times must I tell you to call me Sharli? And, yes I can."

They trained for an hour together. At the end, the Listener said something that had nothing to do with the training.  
"Babette, why don't you come to my quarters tonight? After everyone else is asleep. I need to talk to you in private."

"Alright, I will."

That night, Babette slipped past her sleeping fellow assassins and knocked on Sharli's door.

"Enter."

The vampire entered.

"Babette, I've noticed you staring at me while I train."

Babette swallowed nervously.  
"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm a vampire. I'm also the leader of an assassins guild. Don't you think I would know when I'm being watched? I admit, I didn't know who was staring at me, just that somebody was and that I could never catch anyone. But then, today, right before you walked up to me and asked me to show you some of my moves, I sensed someone watching me. I realized that it was you."

Sensing Babette's nervousness, Sharli moved to reassure her.

"Don't worry. You won't be punished. Unless you want to be punished," Sharli spoke, her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"I...uh..."

Sharli kissed the young woman on the mouth. The kiss was surprisingly gentle for the leader of an assassin guild. Sharli broke the kiss after a moment, then took a breath. Babette kissed Sharli. At first Sharli hesitated, then she gave in. The Listener deepened the kiss, Babette's fingers fumbling at the straps of Sharli's armor. Sharli pulled off her armor, and they broke apart long enough for them both to strip, then kissed again. Babette broke the kiss, and laid nude on Sharli's bed. Sharli moved in, and gently pulled Babette's legs apart. She began to gently lick Babette's wet slit.  
"Ah, that feels amazing."

Sharli accelerated.

"Ah keep doing that. Don't stop! AH!"

Sharli ceased licking, and grabbed a strap on dildo. She buckled it on, and pushed herself inside Babette. She accelerated and Babette screamed.  
"AH! I'm cumming!"

Babette's cum seeped out over the fake cock.  
"My turn," Babette said seductively.

Babette stood up, cum dripping from her wet pussy as Sharli took off the dildo. Babette pushed Sharli down, and spread her legs. Babette licked Sharli's pussy, and the brunette moaned.

"Ah, don't stop that, keep doing it! Ah! AH! AH! SHIT! THAT FEELS AMAZING!"

Babette stopped, buckling on the dildo. She slammed herself inside Sharli rapidly, and began to rapidly pump the fake cock in and out of Sharli.  
"AH! FUCK YEAH! RIGHT THERE, BABETTE! OH FUCK! RIGHT THERE! I'M CUMMING!"

Sharli's cum mixed with Babette's on the fake cock. They heard another moan of pleasure, and Sharli looked around.  
"Naughty girl," Sharli said, looking at the initiate whose armor was currently open around the pussy as she rubbed herself from watching the two vampires.

The initiate swallowed.  
"Sorry, my Listener."

"For your punishment, why don't you join us?"

Sharli pulled a second fake cock out, and buckled it on.  
"Uh..."

"Come here and join us, or I will kick you out of the Brotherhood," Sharli threatened.

The initiate joined them, and Sharli kissed the woman roughly. She quickly pulled the woman's armor off.  
"Lay on the bed, Initiate."

She complied. Sharli and Babette moved towards her in unison. Babette pushed her fake cock inside the woman's pussy, and Sharli shoved hers in the recruit's mouth. Babette rammed in and out of the woman's pussy, but as she screamed, coming close to climax, she pulled out and pushed herself into the woman's ass. She pumped in and out again. The woman moaned as she cummed. Sharli slapped her.

"Naughty girl, did I say you could cum yet?"

"No, my Listener."

Sharli took her fake cock out of the recruit's mouth, and shoved it in her pussy. The two vampires pumped themselves in and out of the woman until Sharli spoke again.  
"Now you may cum."

The woman screamed again as she climaxed for the second time.

 **So there you go. Dragonborn/Babette/Dark Brotherhood Initiate lesbian threesome smut. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
